Chasing Cars
by Shuten-douji
Summary: (30 Days with Suika x Yuugi) Suika returns to the Underground to confess her love to her fellow oni.


**30 Day NSFW Challenge: Naked Cuddles**

 **A/N: For the first prompt, I wanted a sort of romantic, airy feel, so I made a songfic from one of my old favorite songs in high school...Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. But Fanfiction doesn't allow songfics, so I edited out the lyrics.**

Yuugi was, easily, the strongest woman I had ever met. Not just in a physical way, although the oni community had a running joke of her casually bench-pressing mountains in her spare time. The way she handled everything was so mature, so wise. She was, in many ways, the "bigger person." Where I'd be holding grudges and feeling bitter, she'd give me that warm smile of hers and remind me to forgive.

But for being so strong, I felt that she needed someone to support her. And if we supported each other, we could take on the world. We could take on armies of tengu, the adversity of humanity and their ugly lies, even the glares of Gensokyo when we were banished to the Underground. We had each other. An army of two.

I eventually did wander away. I didn't necessarily want to leave my people. I wanted to explore the surface, strengthen old bonds, make new friends, and remind humans who we are and that we're still around. Yuugi understood completely and was very respectful of my desires. A lot of time passed before we even saw each other again.

When Reimu first met Yuugi, she knew we were friends by the way we talked to each other. But little did she know just how close our bond was. We were best friends, yes, but oh so much more than that. Yuugi was my sister-in-arms, my favorite assassin, my most trusted comrade, and, especially, my girlfriend.

Yuugi liked being underground with the honest community of oni. She loved the work hard, play hard attitude. And the more time I spent with the other youkai, the more I missed it, too. I took our kind's honesty for granted.

After some time sitting at the Hakurei Shrine, I decided I needed to see her again. I didn't even know if we were still a couple, and that bugged me. Last time I saw her, it was a festival, and she kissed me under the lanterns, but it never went further than that. Maybe she forgot about the love we used to make, how close we used to be, how even a squeeze of the hand made a world of difference.

I started my way to the Underground. Nobody would stop me from making my way down there, being who and what I am. Parsee protested, but I shot her the death glare. I had only one thing on my mind: being in Yuugi's arms again. And none of her little mind games could stop me.

When I finally arrived at her house, it took all my willpower not to break the door open. My heart was racing, my mouth was dry. I was nervous and excited in so many ways. I was desperate to see her, desperate for an honesty fix.

Desperate for her love.

Yuugi answered, hair askew from sleep, bathrobe covering her otherwise-naked body. "Suika, it's two in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?"

Words ran through my head. I didn't know where to begin.

"I love you," I said after a period of silence, even though it wasn't exactly what I needed to say. Yes, I did love her. That much was obvious. But this was more than just love. I've loved people before and I've had my heart broken, just like anyone else, but the way Yuugi affected me was different. I was absolutely enamored with her. She was my favorite person, and I trusted her with my life.

Now that I was in her threshold, I realized that I wasn't even after sex. I was after her company.

"Come in," she said finally. She was studying me with those intense crimson eyes of hers.

I hopped over the threshold and into Hoshiguma the Great's humble abode. It was small and cozy, not as grand as she deserved. Someone of her rank and raw ability deserved a mansion, but I know she valued the little things in life far too much to live a cushy lifestyle. She hated people who became obsessed with money and power. It seemed trivial to her, almost unnecessary.

My eyes wandered to the futon. "You still have the Ooeyama quilt?" I asked, a slow grin spreading on my face. "You're so much more nostalgic than I Ooeyama quilt was a project she designed back in our glory days. All of the children of Ooeyama made a square for the quilt and sewed it together to show the innocence and unity of what it meant to be an oni. I knew how much Yuugi loved children. I just didn't expect someone like her to hang onto something like this.

"Of course I kept that, silly." She playfully bopped the back of my head. "Those kids were precious. Kept me going." She emitted a small laugh. "When I see it, I think of how rough life can be, and how they all had smiles on their faces anyway. They didn't know any better." She watched my face for a moment. "Do you need to crash here or...?"

"I want to sleep with you!" I blurted. Dammit, Suika. Open mouth, insert foot.

Her cheeks flushed almost as red as her eyes. "You wanna fuck?"

I shook my head vigorously. "I want cuddles. I want that intimacy that we used to have. Do you even still love me?"

"Why wouldn't I love you, Suika? You're my favorite fucking person on the planet!" She threw her hands up, exasperated. "You're so real with everyone, and you truly care about people. You're the thread that kept Ooeyama together, like the stitches on that quilt. Even though you were kind of an idiot sometimes...we'd be lost without you." She grinned. "The bed's still warm for you."

I took her hand and followed her to her bedroom. She was always so warm, as was her home. Her bed seemed so broken into, so cozy, I stripped and leapt into her bed.

She chuckled. "Are you sure you're not down for a few rounds? You tend to be horny..."

I glared at her playfully, punching her arm. "You don't get any points for that pun."

"I'm serious!"

"Can we cuddle first?"

She shrugged her bathrobe off. "Of course. This can be as intimate as you like, babe."

The bed shifted as her much taller form followed me into the bed. I always loved our height difference. I fit in her arms so well. Even her bigger hands felt right with my smaller ones. She held me close, our noses touching, skin on skin, and for a moment, nobody spoke. We just looked into each other's eyes like we had all those years ago.

"I've missed you so much, Suika," she said softly, brushing ginger strands of hair out of my eyes. "What made you come down here now?"

"I missed you, too. And I wanted to...to be a couple again. For real."

"Hmm." A flirtatious smile played on her lips. "An official couple, huh?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, much louder than the rest of our conversation. "The way you kissed me at the festival, I just...I missed what we used to have. And I know I got caught up in this whole humanity thing, y'know, wanting everyone to like me and...mmph!"

She captured my lips, mid-sentence. Even our lips fit together perfectly. It started out chaste, then slowly increased in temperature, our tongues dancing together, hands grabbing for each other, her eventually rolling on top of me, pinning me down. "I love you so much," she panted, wiping away the trail of saliva connecting our lips.

I giggled. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes." She rubbed her nose against mine. "Why the hell would I refuse? All the people I've been going out with...they're not like us. They don't have the same values."

I tilted my head. "You haven't been dating oni?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want an oni girlfriend. I dated Parsee for a bit but...it got weird."

"Weird?"

She thought for a moment. "Passive-aggressive. Relationships where you have to fix your partner never work out."

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "I never got why that was so romanticized, but I guess I got sucked into the idea, too." I lifted my head to give her a little peck on the lips. "We don't need fixing."

"We could need fixing. Maybe we should drink less."

I stared at her. "Are you fucking serious?"

She burst out laughing, and I followed suit, knowing she was kidding. "Of course not! I'll drink with you anytime. Especially now that we're a thing."

We laughed for a while after that, but once it died down, I said, "I'm sorry for leaving. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, I think you're ahead of the game. I kinda wanna hang out up there more, too. More diversity."

I beamed. "You want to actually, like, spend time with other youkai and humans?"

"Of course I do!" She looked almost offended that I'd think otherwise. "If I've got you, I've got an adventure partner. You never need to travel alone again."

I frowned. "I've been feeling so alone, too..."

She flashed me a bright smile, that ray of sunshine I had been missing. I felt it warm and melt my heart as her eyes sparkled. "You'll never be alone again, babe."

"I want to show you everything I've seen up there!" I exclaimed, fidgeting beneath her. "There's so much to do! We could start a whole new life up there!"

Her lips smiled, but her eyes looked a bit sad. "Will I be able to come back?"

"We," I corrected. "I'm not leaving you alone, either. We will both come back. All the time." I winked. "Sake up there just isn't the same."

"Oh thank god," she breathed. "I wasn't about to give up my favorite bar."

I laughed with her, laughs melting to chuckles, chuckles becoming soft moans as we kiss again, only this time, we didn't bother starting out slow. This was that oni passion I had been missing all these years. It was raw, deep, and real, and I never wanted to leave her or this bed.


End file.
